Happily Ever After
by 808abc123
Summary: Fluff. CopDoc. AU. Fluff.


_Not sure exactly where this is going but it's here for now. Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. Enjoy._

"Babe? You home?"

The blonde smiled as she walked through the door letting the scent of what appeared to be sun dried tomatoes and mushrooms fill her nose. Pausing slightly she smirked as she took in the slight movement to her left and she internally giggled as she knew what was coming. Moving further into the house Tamsin set her gun and holster in the safe located in its hiding spot at the base of the stairs. She shut the heavy door to the safe carefully and made sure it was locked securely before turning to move towards the wet bar in the living room.

"Ahhhhhhh"

Tamsin spun around and laughed as her son and daughter ran towards her full speed trying to catch her off guard. It was a daily occurrence and she had to admit on some days they were able to get pretty close before she detected them however most days she could sense them as soon as she walked through the door.

"HEY!"

Scooping them up in her arms the twins laughed loudly as Tamsin peppered them with kisses and a slight tickle fest and the Valkyrie laughed loudly as she carried the squirming three year olds into the dining area.

"Tamsin…"

The tall blonde let a goofy smile grace her features as her eyes landed on the comforting sight of Lauren standing in front of her with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in amusement. She set the children down carefully before patting their behinds and smiling as they ran off to go back to whatever it was they'd been doing before she got home. Stretching her arms out lightly she smiled as she made her way over and wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist lightly and nudged her nose with her own before stealing a quick kiss.

"Doctor. How was your day?"

Lauren giggled happily as she wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck loosely. "Fine Detective. How was yours? Catch any bad guys?"

Tamsin laughed and nodded as she spun them around for a few seconds before Lauren pushed her away lightly so she could turn the stove off. Tamsin watched her with contentment and sighed as she poured herself a glass of whiskey and got comfortable at the bar top. Sighing into her glass Tamsin smiled as she watched Lauren move effortlessly around the kitchen as the sounds of her children playing in the adjacent toy room perked her ears slightly. This familiar routine brought a calm that Tamsin couldn't quite put her finger on but she knew that for the first time in any of her many lifetimes she was truly happy.

Five years ago Tamsin's life was in complete upheaval. After everything that went down with the Fae she thought for certain she'd be banished to Valhalla for eternity and was pleasantly surprised when offered the chance to return to old life. Like most things Fae however there was one contingency and the Valkyrie almost passed out from shock when she found out she was being sent back to be the guardian to the unaligned Succubus. The first year back had been a complete shit storm as Bo had found herself in an odd predicament what with waking up in an altered reality it took them the better part of a year to prove that she was in fact not Dark Fae.

The other thing that came out of that first year back was her strange yet comfortable relationship with the human doctor. It had started out innocently as they found themselves working together more and more on various cases and spent many late nights researching Bo's situation to try and help the confused Succubus. Well, in reality Lauren was researching while Tamsin kept her company first out of wanting to offer protection to the human then slowly it became something the Valkyrie looked forward to as they would tuck themselves away in the archives at the Dark Fae compound looking for answers.

The first time they acknowledged their attraction was over an impromptu dinner that Tamisn had picked up for them and since that first meal the pair had been nearly inseparable. The rest of the group had been surprised to say the least when they took their relationship public but thankfully no one made an issue out of it and Bo even went as far as to give Tamsin a slightly intoxicated lecture on keeping Lauren safe and doing everything in her power not to bring any pain or heartache to the human. Tamsin's snark had taken over at that point and after a drunken confrontation Lauren pulled her Valkyrie to one side of the Dahl as Kenzi and Dyson dragged Bo to the other to give her time to calm down.

It was a quick courtship and before Tamsin knew what had hit her she found herself joined to the human for eternity and even sooner thereafter the doctor had surprised her with the possibility of children. Through some complicated science stuff the human managed to successfully become pregnant and nine months later Tamsin and Lauren's children were born.

Nikolas had bright blue-green eyes like Tamisn but the rest of the features were all Lauren including his quiet and calm demeanor sometimes masked by his insatiable curiosity to figure out whatever challenge appeared in front of him. Annabelle was a spitting image of Tamisn down to the smirk she often wore to highlight her snarky attitude but the one feature Tamsin loved about her daughter was her warm brown eyes that captured the comfort that she'd only ever felt in Lauren's gaze. Tamsin hardly bragged about her children but she would admit to anyone who asked that they were nearly perfect and she would never trade them for anything or anyone in the world.

Motherhood had been an interesting experience for the normally independent blonde and Lauren had been her normal patient self as both she and Tamsin had adjusted to caring for the two children who had quickly taken over their lives. After a year Lauren had gone back to working in the Dark Fae labs after Evony made her a quite generous offer and Tamsin returned to the police department much to Dyson's joy as the partner who'd been assigned to him in her absence was just short of unmanageable. The pair had been able to return to a resemblance of their normal lives but both instinctively knew to hang up whatever problems or concerns they had at the door when they came home to their children. Trick had found, vetted and threatened a reliable babysitter for the twins and Tamsin had done a full background check on the person including having Evony look over their credentials as well before she felt safe leaving her children with them.

"Can you go grab them?"

Tamsin nodded as she stood up and wandered into the toy room and smiled as she watched Nikolas put the finishing touches on house of blocks he'd been building while Annabelle watched with intent curiosity. Tamsin glanced from her daughter to what she was focused on and Tamsin could almost see the wheels turning as she shook her head and took a step forward to scoop up the blonde firecracker before she crashed into her brother's tower of blocks and making a huge mess.

"Annabelle…"

The blonde looked up at her mother with big brown eyes and Tamsin shook her head as she patted her lightly on the behind before setting her down with a smile. "You are hanging around your mama too much young lady."

Annabelle giggled and ran out of the room as Tamsin shook her head and laughed knowing her daughter had no doubt been doing her best to copy the doctor's look she gave her when Lauren wanted her way with something. Nikolas watched the interaction with some interest before tugging on her hand and pointing to his accomplishment with a small smile. Tamsin knelt down and smiled as she took in the oddly detailed house made of blocks that her son had built. She had to admit his spatial reasoning was off the charts and Tamsin wondered if his heightened intelligence had to do with him being Fae. She and Lauren had decided they didn't want to know for certain if the children were Fae and they'd enjoy their children as just that, their children, instead of spending time preparing them for whatever their lives did or did no hold.

"Tamsin!"

"Coming hon…"

Tamsin turned to her son with a smile and nod. "Come on buddy lets go eat. We can add to this after dinner okay?"

Nikolas smiled and ran out of the room leaving Tamsin to trail behind slowly allowing herself to look around the room for any signs of trouble just as she did every night for no apparent reason. Their lives had never been in danger as it was pretty well known throughout the Fae community that not only was a very powerful Valkyrie the mother of these children, but the extremely territorial Succubus was their godmother and she would bring her wrath to anyone who dared bring them harm.

"Babe can you grab the milk?"

Tamsin went to the fridge and got the milk for the twins before sitting at the opposite end of the small table from Lauren as the twins were settled on either side of them. The meal was quiet and pleasant as it always was and the children stole the majority of the floor time as they shared various stories of how their day was with their mothers and made up silly conversations that both parents gladly partook in. At first Tamsin didn't understand why they did that but Lauren helped her understand it was part of the development process and soon she looked forward to coming home and sharing these special moments with her children as she literally watched them grow and develop right in front of her eyes.

From Lauren's perspective the past five years had been the most hectic yet most enjoyable of her life. If you told the Doctor that she would end up spending the rest of her life with the Valkyrie she would have laughed in your face and walked away but she couldn't deny the natural chemistry she shared with the taller blonde that only seemed to grow the more time they spent together. She'd gotten over her worries that Bo wouldn't support their relationship and when she married the Valkyrie it really was the happiest day of her life. That was only overshadowed by the birth of their children and from that moment on she knew her life would be one big roller coaster ride.

"Nikolas, do you want to go into the lab later?"

The shy young boy smiled as his eyes lit up and Tamsin laughed as she took in how adorable his love for discovery and science was, just like his other mother. Tamsin nudged Annabelle lightly and nodded towards the other two with a smirk. "Shall we go into the studio later tonight?"

Lauren frowned as she looked at Tamsin with faux annoyance. The studio was the code name for Tamsin's workout room and Lauren was slightly concerned as she knew the arsenal of weapons the Valkyrie housed in there to train with. Tamsin was extremely careful whenever her mischievous daughter was by her side in the studio but she knew if given the chance she'd love to take out some of the more lethal weapons and teach her daughter how to use them appropriately.

"Really Tamsin?"

The taller blonde shrugged. "It will be fine. Everything is locked up."

Lauren sighed as she looked from Tamsin to Annabelle who had a knowing smile on her face as she did her best to avoid her mother's gaze. Lauren looked over at Nikolas who was eating his dinner quietly and shook her head with a smile. "How about popcorn and a movie instead? What do you guys say? Family time?"

Both kids voiced their approval as Tamsin smiled and nodded along with them. Movie time was one of her absolute favorite activities she did her with her family as this usually consisted of the children acting out whatever movie was playing while she snuggled with Lauren on the couch laughing at their antics. Dinner ended soon thereafter and Tamsin cleaned up as Lauren began popping the treat telling the kids to go and pick a movie from their extensive DVD collection. In true OCD form, Lauren had organized all of the movies making sure the kids couldn't reach anything that would be inappropriate for them and didn't even mind when Tamsin joked that she just needed to know where the naughty movies were to entertain herself when Lauren wasn't around. The doctor didn't even miss a beat as she'd finished her organizing and just shrugged telling Tamsin if she really wanted to know she'd have to find them for herself leaving a burning desire to look at all of their movies just in case Lauren wasn't lying about owning those genre of movies.

"Frozen!"

Tamsin groaned slightly as the kids ran back into the dining area with the movie in hand and Lauren just laughed as the family made their way to the big family room with the large flat screen tv and every gaming console known to man thanks to Tamsin's kid like tendencies. Lauren settled the kids on the ground with the popcorn between them as Tamsin started the movie before moving over and leaning back against the corner of the couch holding the blanket she'd grabbed from the pile next to the oversized sofa. Lauren let Tamsin get settled before snuggling into her side earning a smile and a content noise from Tamsin who settled with the lithe blonde almost lying on top of her as they watched the opening scenes of the god awful movie begin.

As expected the children were soon singing and laughing along with the movie and Tamisn couldn't help but chuckle as she watched them act out interpretive versions of the various songs that played throughout the movie. She was amazed that her three year old children could sing along after only seeing the movie a handful of times and she was certain their intelligence was all Lauren's doing, something she was both proud of and cherished as she was happy they were seemingly ready for whatever life would throw at them.

Ninety minutes later there were two sleeping children in the middle of the floor and one half asleep Valkyrie as Lauren hummed happily watching over her family relax after a hectic day. Even though Tamsin was by far the more physically capable of the pair Lauren was definitely the emotional strength of the family and she knew it was her inner strength that was just as important to the success of their family unit as Tamsin's brute strength, something that made her comfortable in their situation.

"Honey…wake up."

Lauren nudged Tamsin lightly and the Valkyrie groaned lightly as she sat up to rub her eyes and Lauren could do nothing but laugh as she realized how much the twins took after Tamsin in this regard. All three of them took forever to wake up and Lauren waited patiently for a few minutes until Tamsin smiled and kissed her lightly signaling that she was wide awake. "Bedtime?"

Lauren nodded and moved off of Tamsin grudgingly to shut off the movie quietly before picking up Annabelle easily to carry her upstairs. Tamsin scooped up Nikolas before following suit as she shut off the lights and made sure the house was locked up all without waking her slumbering son. The pair put them down in their beds gently before going to the master bedroom and climbing into bed finally signaling the end of their long day.

"Hi."

Lauren smiled and leaned into Tamsin who wrapped her arms around her gently. "Hi."

The pair often shared a few minutes of small talk before drifting off and Tamsin would never admit it but she selfishly loved these quiet moments with Lauren, if only for a minute or two. It was a time for them to reaffirm their connection and it gave her comfort that their connection wasn't impacted by all the variables that had changed in their life over the past few years. Lauren enjoyed these moments as well and she often did everything in her power to let Tamsin drift off first as she loved watching the powerful Fae sleep so peacefully. Lauren believed these times served their purpose of strengthening their bond and she knew as their lives continued to grow and change that it was these quiet times that would be her sanctuary to the madness that went on around them.

Eventually both women gave in to sleep and it would be another peaceful night for both of them, something they always needed if only to help keep their sanity about them. It was different and new and something they were both excited and terrified about and as their family grew it would only be a matter of time before these times became less and less frequent. Soon, activities and friends and lovers would consume their children so nights like tonight would be those moments both ladies would hang on to as things got crazier and crazier. At the end of the day their family was their safe place and both women reveled in how their relationship had developed from love to family to what it was now. Home.


End file.
